No Memory
by tardisplusme
Summary: Strange things start happening in London after the lights appeared in the sky. But it looks like the Doctor cannot save the earth this time for he has his own troubles. Luckily, Rose meets Jack and they are ready to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: This is my very first fanfiction, also the first time I write in English, so it would be really nice to get a lot of reviews so I know what I can do better in the future :) Thanks and enjoy reading!

* * *

"Doctor!" Her voice echoed through the empty street, but nobody answered. She repressed the cold panic which was forcing its way through her mind and tried to focus on her search instead.

"He has to be here somewhere and he's fine like the Doctor always is," Rose thought while she started to run faster. She looked around, but all she could see were empty cars, closed doors and windows and the dark blue sky above her. A thousand lights shined through the darkness. They weren't stars. They've come from space, from a planet millions and millions of light years away. She had seen these planets out there in the universe because she knew the Doctor. She has traveled with him through time and space and she was going to be with him forever. But then the lights came from outer space. They came to her home, Earth, and they have separated her and the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she shouted again, but still he didn't answer. The silence in the street was strange and stressing. All the people were just waiting in their homes as if something bound them to where they would feel safe.

Suddenly Rose saw somebody lying on the ground merely six feet from her. As she drew nearer she recognized him. It was the Doctor. He lay flat on his stomach and he didn't move even when she called his name.

"Please, don't let him be dead. Please don't." She thought while she leaned forward to check his heartbeat. She could hear both of his hearts and sighed. He was alive and for now, that was all that mattered.

Rose tried to wake him up but he wouldn't open his eyes. She didn't know what to do. The last time the Doctor was unconscious he had just regenerated, but he couldn't have now. Rose didn't panic, though, she stayed as calm as you can possible do in a situation like that. She just waited because she could do nothing else.

Cold wind blew through her blonde hair causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. As she turned around she froze. A few yards away stood a figure which was only too familiar to her.

"What do you want here? I demand to know what you want!" Rose shouted in an attempt to win more time. But as it came nearer, she heard it saying: "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"The Doctor can help you, he can save you from the lights!", Rose said desperately as the figure took aim.

Suddenly a jet of blue light shot through the air and hit the Dalek in its back. With a cracking noise it burst into flames.

"Oh look at that! It's Rose Tyler! What a surprise!" A man walked up from behind the destroyed Dalek.

"Captain Jack Harkness on duty again, aren't you?", she said with a wide grin on her face.

"It's good to see you again!", he answered, smiling, then they hugged.

"Thanks for saving my life, by the way."

"Always my pleasure to save you"

His smile faded away as he caught sight of the Doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" He knelt down so he could get a better look at the man on the ground.

"I- I don't know. We got separated and I found him like this and I don't know what to do", Rose said but Jack wasn't listening. He stared at the Doctor and thought, for a moment he had seen his eyes move.

"What is it?", Rose asked.

"He's waking up." And Jack was right, at that moment, the Doctor opened his eyes.

"Doctor! Are you okay?" Rose was still worried, but at the same time she was retrieved that he finally woke up.

"Where am I?", the Doctor asked.

"London, on some street I don't know." Rose looked around but she had to admit that she didn't know where they were either.

"What happened?", Jack asked.

"I don't know…" He looked as though he was thinking very hard but however hard he tried, he couldn't remember. He head was pounding and the world around him unfocused.

"Who am I?", he finally asked.

"You're the Doctor!" Rose answered. She was now more worried than she has ever been before.

"Doctor Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rose wanted to turn away. She closed her eyes and wished that he had not said anything at all. But someone grabbed her arm and was gently holding her back.

"You have to tell me what happened, Rose, I need to know!" Jack asked eagerly.

As her eyes filled with tears, she answered, "How can he not know who he is?" Her voice was no more than a whisper, but Jack still understood her because the same question had been bothering him for a while now, but he could not answer it. This situation was as much a mystery to him as it was to Rose. But he felt that he had to stay strong for both of them as he always did for his team.

"Just tell me what happened," he repeated calmly, but Rose was too worried to listen to him properly. She kept glancing over at the Doctor as if she expected him to faint at any moment. She noticed that he looked pitiful. His face was paler than usual and his expression was one of a child that just woke up and couldn't find his mother.

"Rose, are you okay? Do you want to sit down?", Jack finally asked.

"No, I'm fine, it's okay. I'm fine," she said absentmindedly.

"You know, I think we should get him into the Tardis. It's the only place where he's safe."

"But I don't know where it is," Rose answered, her eyes still fixed upon the Doctor who seemed to slowly get out of his confusion and to regain some of his self-confidence.

"What do you mean by 'you don't know where it is'? You came in the Tardis, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes of course we came in the Tardis, but after I got out, there was this sort of light…thingy, and suddenly I was on a different street and I did the only thing I could do, I went looking for the Doctor and here we are." Rose eventually turned her head away from the Doctor to look at Jack.

"So we don't know what happened to the Tardis or the Doctor and the only man who could tell us has lost his memory… oh, that's great," Jack rambled.

"And we have even more problems!", Rose said as several Daleks appeared suddenly out of thin air. Immediately, Jack jumped to his feet and took out his weapon. A jet of blue light shot through the air and hit the nearest Dalek, causing it to explode.

"Rose, you have to get out of here!" More Daleks appeared. Their demands filled the air as they also took aim and fired.

"I'm not going to leave you with them!" Rose answered in shock.

"Get the Doctor and run!" Jack demanded eagerly. Rose ducked just in time to miss a shot fired from a Dalek, while the Doctor lay on the ground motionlessly. Greater fear than he had ever felt before crippled his body. He did not know what to do or what these things were. Everything seemed like a very bad dream and all he hoped for was to wake up as soon as possible.

"They'll kill you!" Rose yelled over the noise of bursting Daleks and their mechanical voices.

"They'll kill you too if you don't do as I say! GET AWAY!"

Rose wanted to reply something but Jack interrupted her and shouted: "RUN! NOW!"

And this time she did what he said. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and gave him a leg-up. Together they ran as fast as they could. She led him into a side road and then she turned left into another road. But in the distance, they could still hear the noise of the fight behind them and sometimes, Rose thought that she heard the painful screams of Jack between the yells of the Daleks, but she didn't want to imagine what could have happened to him.

After some time, when the screams were long gone, Rose stopped in the middle of a street. The Doctor panted heavily behind her but he was relieved that they finally stopped running. Though, he couldn't remember anything from his life before he wake up about half an hour ago, he was pretty sure that he was no runner for he was definitely not used to running.

After he had caught his breath, he asked the one question that was waiting to come out for a while now.

"What on earth is going on?"


End file.
